


saltwater sacrifice

by kingsofneon



Series: horny reading list [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, Kairouseki | Seastone, M/M, Predicament Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon
Summary: Ace is having trouble controlling his devil fruit, and Sabo is tired of being deprived of physical affection.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: horny reading list [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641943
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	saltwater sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> **anon: okay but how would fucking in sea water work for devil fruit users? Would it be like predicament bondage or what?**
> 
> bath time fuck....hell yeah uwu
> 
> **fucking OOF I forgot to write a summary

“Look,” Ace says, the word escaping on a wheezing breath, “I get that- I get that it’s been a while, but you _know_ that this-”

Sabo hums in his ear, like he’s waiting for the end of Ace’s sentence, but his hand doesn’t stop. Its wrapped low and loose around Ace’s cock, and with every movement, water ebbs against Ace’s chest. Ace whines softly at the sensation, and Sabo nips at his neck.

“I know what?” Sabo says, his breath warm against Ace’s cheek. “That you’ve been slacking off?”

“I can’t touch you back, like this,” Ace says helplessly, barely feeling his fingers twitch in the salt water.

“And you also can’t burn through another set of sheets,” Sabo retorts, and slides his free hand up Ace’s chest, slowly grinding into him. Sabo is the only warm thing in the water, and Ace closes his eyes at the sensation of Sabo fucking him full and slow. They’d never had sex in the bath before, preferring more devious exploits, but now it’s the only thing they can do. “It’s incentive for you to get better with your powers.”

“I already _had_ incentive,” Ace complains, and then gasps sharply as Sabo jerks upward and sparks flare under his skin. And over it; Sabo growls lowly in his ear and then splashes his shoulder. It makes Ace whimper to hear the sizzle of fire put out. A month has passed since he ate his devil fruit on Sixis, but he’s already had it for long enough that the fire feels like part of him. The first time he’d fallen overboard he’d almost cried to be so cold, and it feels the same way now.

The same way, but better, because Sabo’s arm is wrapped around his stomach, and Sabo’s so _warm_ , pressed against him and in him, his lips pressing kisses on Ace’s cheek so lovingly that Ace can barely feel the bone-pressing ache of the sea leeching his power. 

“ _Sabo_ ,” he whispers, wanting more, his body trembling in need, and Sabo hushes him.

“Don’t,” he says sternly, but Ace can feel the curve of his wicked smile. “You got to have fun with the devil fruit. Now it’s _my_ turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> hm i should make a series of author favourites...this one is one
> 
> Review bruh 👌


End file.
